


Zombies AU

by alyssone91



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Citizens - Freeform, F/M, Marinette had a brother called Andy, Sad story?, Some edit in Chapter 1, Violence, Violent, Why don't you find out, die - Freeform, just read it, zombies au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssone91/pseuds/alyssone91
Summary: It's been three years since hawkmoth was defeated. Now, another problems was coming. What is this creatures going to do? Why don't you find out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why don't I try write story about zombies? I hope you like it :) There are some edit in this chapter.

   It's been three years since Hawkmoth was defeated. The person was non other than Gabriel Agreste. Marinette's crush's father. Marinette was now a young adult person. Both superheroes didn't reveal themselves because she was too stubborn.

   Tikki was not with her anymore. There were no akumas anymore. Plagg and Tikki were taken by Master Fu because their jobs were paid off. She still had a feeling for her high school's crush but she was not a stuttering mess anymore. Just a little when it comes to Adrien gave her compliments.

   She was a young fashion designer, who work with Gabriel Agreste's company. Don't get her wrong. He became much a better person, now. Marinette was his best workers. For your information.

 

* * *

  

It was a normal day for Marinette to start her work. She really did miss Tikki. She was also missed being Ladybug. To be honest, she actually wondered who was Chat Noir underneath the mask. Basically, she sent his brother, Andy to high school first, at Fruncoise Dupont College and then, off to Agreste Mansion. She ate her breakfast and kissed her parents a goodbye.

   When she was on her way to Fruncoise Dupont College, there was a traffic jammed. "Ughh. Come on! What now?!" She groaned in frustration.

   She saw a lot of people got away from their cars and ran away towards any direction. She wondered why. Her curiosity killed her. So, she went outside to take a better look and so was Andy.

   Her eyes widen when she saw a certain someone jumped to another person and bit their neck, leg, hand, arm, anything that had something to do with their body. Then, she held Andy tighter. Although, she knew Andy could take care of himself but it was also her responsibility to take care of her brother.

   _Me and Chat already defeated Hawkmoth. What now? Is it another supervillain?_ She wondered. As she was lost in thought, someone interrupted her by saying, "Run, young lady and you too teenager kid!" Someone yelled.

   "What?! I get my car first." Marinette answered. "No time for that! Save your life! I think these creatures turn someone into a monster!" That person yelled.

   "Oh, okay!" Yelled Andy. Her brother and her ran towards their home. Luckily, they were not far away from the bakery.

   As they arrived at their home, she quickly locked the front door and the back door. Her heart beat faster. Her parents still didn't know what happened.

   "I don't have time to explain. You go up stair. I need to handle something. You too, Andy" She instructed. While her parents and Andy were up stair, she took this as her advantage to close all the blinds and she carried the television up stair to hear the news. Although, it was still early to hear the news. She brought it, just in case.

 

* * *

  

Once she was inside her room with her parents, she locked the door. "Mari, darling. Can you tell us what happen? You scared us there. Andy didn't say a word" Sabine said worriedly. Before Marinette could answer, they heard a loud screamed coming from the outside.

   "What is that?" Tom asked. The four family member went to Marinette's balcony to see what happened. All of their eyes went wide when they saw the creatures bit another citizen's neck.

   After that, Marinette brought her parents inside and closed the trapdoor and locked it also.

   "Mom, dad, Andy. I need to remind you these. Don't dare go to the outside. It's dangerous and too risky. There is someone told us earlier. She said... she said... these creatures turn someone into a monster. Right, Andy?" Marinette explained.

   Andy nodded, "Yes, mom, dad." Tom and Sabine gasped in shocked. Then, they hugged their children. "Aww, honey. We will stay with you." Sabine comforted. "You're our only children." Tom said while hugging their children.

 

* * *

 

  As the evening came, there was still no news in the television. Marinette became more worried. "I need to call my friends. Could they make it?" Marinette asked herself. She let her parents and brother rest.

   She started to message her friends in a WhatsApp group. She listed all of her classmate's name and she told them to tick their name if they were still alive. Although, she was not ladybug anymore. Her friend's safety still her responsibilities.

   Soon after, someone replied her text. She saw a lot of her friends were still alive and she was glad. Six persons already responded her text. They copied her text:

**Marinette: /**

**Alya: /**

**Sabrina:**

**Mylene:**

**Chloe:**

**Juleka: /**

**Rose: /**

**Lila**

 

**Adrien:**

**Nino: /**

**Max:**

**Ivan:**

**kim:**

**Nathanael: /**

_Come on, boys. Please answer. Especially Adrien._ She thought. _I'm glad Alya could make it_ _._ She thought.

   "How's your friend, Mari?" Her father asked, concerned. "Six of them including me, still alive." Marinette answered.

   "I still don't get Adrien's response." Worried Marinette. "Don't worry, Mari. He could take care of himself." Sabine hugged her daughter tighter.

   While four of them still in embraced. Marinette's phone reverberated several times. She take a look at it.

**Marinette: /**

**Alya: /**

~~**Sabrina** ~~

**Mylene: /**

**Chloe: /**

**Juleka: /**

**Rose: /**

~~**Lila** ~~

 

**Adrien: /**

**Nino: /**

**Max: /**

**Ivan: /**

**Kim: /**

**Nathanael: /**

****She let out a heavy sighed and smiled to herself when she saw Adrien tick his name. Then, she scrolled down.

**Max: Lila and Sabrina couldn't make it --'**

**Max: I saw them got bitten by those creatures.**

**Ivan: That sucks.**

**Kim: Look at the news, later. The reporter is going to announce something. Just watch. It's around 4:00 p.m.**

   When Marinette read that the two of her friends got bitten, she started to cry. She told her parents about it. They tried to comfort her. They told her that maybe this is the end of the world.

   It was now 3:58. "Lets watch the news. Kim said it will appear around 4:00 p.m." Marinette mentioned. When Nadja Chamack appeared on the news, she lowered the voice. She was afraid that the creatures could hear it.

**_"It's Nadja Chamack on the news. You could see the world was getting bad and suicide._ **

**_We want you to stay at home to those who are still alive._ **

**_Scientists believe that these creatures are called ' ZOMBIES' and can't turn them back to normal to those who were infected._ **

**_They still doing some experiments. Maybe there are some medicine that can be use. As you-"_ **

   She was cut off by a zombie attacking her. After that, the television went black.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Marinette's next reaction? Run away or just stay at home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There are some edit in ch 1. you better read that first. Enjoy your next chapter!

   Marinette looked through the window. "Guys. The zombies are getting a lot. We need to move on. I have a bad feelings that these zombies might come to this bakery soon." Marinette confessed. "But, Marinette. Don't you think it's dangerous? You told us it's dangerous outside." His father said in a smooth voice.

   "Yeah, I know. When we ran here, I saw those zombies break in in one of the supermarket." Marinette said worriedly. "Really?! How do we get out of this bakery?" Sabine said.

   "Before that. I need to tell Mr. Agreste to say sorry." Marinette said. Her parents nodded. She started to dial Mr. Agreste's phone number. "Hello? It's Agreste Mansion." The voice called.

   _I recognize these voice. It's ADRIEN!_ She thought blushing. "Hello, sir. I just want to tell you that... I'm sorry. I couldn't make it your mansion." Marinette apologized. _Keep it cool, Mari._ She reminded herself.

   "That's quiet okay. I understand the situation this time." The voice called. "May I know what is your name?" The voice continued. Adrien didn't know who's that phone number belongs to because it was unsaved. Of course he couldn't remember all of his friend's phone number. Gabriel didn't have time to save all of his worker's phone number. You know? He's a cold guy.

   "It's Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette replied.

   "Marinette?! It's Adrien. Hey, can I come to your bakery? My father and Nathalie were infected and I can't get out of my room. I don't know where Gorilla is." His voice getting quiet as he mentioned his father's name.

   "I'm sorry to hear that, Adrien. But, I'm planning to get out of these bakery." Marinette said.

   "What? Why?! You should stay." Adrien advice. "N-no. I we stay, I think it will not last longer. I know that the zombies will come soon." Marinette said. "Wish me a good luck, Adrien. Bye." Marinette said. "Marinette. No!" Adrien whispered yelled through the phone. She quickly hung up the phone.

 

* * *

 

   "Okay, I've got this idea. Mom, dad, Andy. We need a weapon or something sharp like... like... knife scissors." Marinette said. "Why, Marinette?" Sabine asked. "Please, don't get me wrong. I'm doing this as our strategy. I don't mean I'm going to kill the zombies on purpose if they didn't attack us. What if they attack us? I need to save you, okay?" Marinette answered.

   "This is amazing!" Andy whispered yelled. "I can hold a real sharp thing. Can we use a gun?" He asked. "Maybe. If we can find one." Marinette answered.

   "Hope it will work." Sabine prayed. "Lets go down stair. Find something sharp. Don't make any noise. They could hear it." Marinette said. Her parents nodded in agreement.

   As they were down stair, they could hear the zombies made a noise sound, like, "Bghhwrhggrhh." Her parents were afraid. She put her finger to her mouth telling them to stay silent. They tip-toed silently.

   They started to pick a sharp things. Without making any noise. They were also planning to go outside through the back door. It was because the zombies were too many if they go from the front door.

 

* * *

 

  "Marinette, why? What if you're infected? I started to fall in love with you one years ago. I know I never have a chance with Ladybug. I hope you're not infected." Adrien whispered to himself and started to sob. _I wish Plagg was here._ Adrien thought.

   In Agreste household, he was the only one that was still alive. The rest were infected. Except for Gorilla, he was nowhere to be found. He locked himself in his room. "How should I get outside?" He whispered. He looked through his window.

   The gate in Agreste Mansion were full with zombies. He also knew that they could go inside easily. He should think quickly. If not, he will die. He didn't want to die today _,_ not tonight and also not tomorrow. At least, he still have hope.

   He remembered that one of the police officer stored a gun in his room. The police officer gave it to him, he wanted Adrien to use it if he wanted to run away. Then, the police officer killed himself through Adrien's window because he was already infected.

   He remembered where he put it. He started to check out the drawer. "Aha! Found it." Adrien whispered yelled.

   _I notice that these zombies, if they heard a noisy sound, they started to attack it._ Adrien thought. He kept thinking on how to attack them. He knew if he pull the trigger, it would attract zombie's attention.

   He just prayed that he didn't die. He brought any of his precious belongings with him. He still have Marinette's bracelet charm. He smiled as he saw it and then, he brought it along with him.

   _Wish me luck, Marinette._ He thought and closed his eyes. The bracelet charm did work on him  whenever he brought it with him. He also brought some extra bullet with him and two knives. He started to put his left palm into the doorknob and he could feel his armpits began to sweat.

 

* * *

 

  "Okay, guys. Stay close. We just passed one building." Marinette whispered. Marinette just killed two or three of the ghouls. She actually felt bad about it and maybe a little bit selfish but it was for the best and to survive.

   As the night came, the zombies stopped attacking people. Marinette wondered why. She, along with her parents and brother entered an empty building. With a hope that there were no zombies inside. She started to began her investigation.

   During their journey to find an empty building, Marinette saw a lot of building were crashed into pieces.

   "Okay, mom, dad, Andy. All clear." Marinette stated. They started to walk inside the building. Marinette had to admit that it was hard to survive. She hoped all of them could make it.

   They began to walk around the building in a small group because they were only four of them. "All of the zombies have an aqua eyes, do you notice it?" Tom broke the silence.

   "Is it, papa? That's good to know. At least we can be extra careful." Marinette stated. "But, Tom. Remember? Their eyes are blurry." Sabine warned. "Okay. That is second information about these creatures." Marinette answered.

   As they entered one of the empty building's room, they heard a noise sound coming from one of the toilet. Their position were, Marinette was in front. Her mother, in the middle. Andy was in the middle of Sabine and Tom and her father was at the back.

   Marinette opened the toilet door inside the room and then something grabbed her hand. Her heart started to beat faster like The Flash in the movie. She closed her eyes and maybe tonight was her last night to live. She knew she was going to get bitten by a zombie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my zombie fic okay? If not, I can make it even better =^.^=


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it really a zombie that grabbed Marinette's hand? Find out in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your next chapter, my readers!

   "Nathanael?" Marinette gasped in shocked. "Oh my gosh! You're still alive!" Marinette yelled and Nathanael quickly covered her mouth so that she didn't make any noise. "Sorry." Marinette apologized and she quickly hugged him and he hugged her back.

   Nathanael was totally blushing because his crush on her didn't vanish.

   "Boyfriend of yours?" Andy teased. He likes to tease his sister when it comes to boys. They always make fun of each other because, why not? That are siblings always do. He love being her brother because she always cared for him and cheered him up when he was sad.

   For him, Marinette was his clown. _That's a good metaphor._ Andy thought. They also shared a secret to each other. Except for Marinette used to be a Ladybug. She wasn't ready to tell anyone about it.

   "What?! No. He's one of my bestfriend." Marinette admitted. Nathanael was glad that Marinette thought him as more than a friend. Even though, they were not going to be in a relationship sooner or later.

   He found out her crush on Adrien during high school age. It hurt him, actually. He was happy as long as she was happy.

   "Okay. What are we going to do tomorrow?" Andy asked. "I don't know. Lets just sleep first. We'll discuss about this later." Marinette answered. "Before that, I need to tell you something important... about these zombies." Nathanael interrupted.

   Marinette let out a heavy sighed. She thought the word 'something important' was Nathanael was going to confess his feeling to her. She was not ready to answer and return his feeling.

   "You okay, Mari?" Andy asked. "What? Uhh... yeah. Just lost in thought." Marinette gave him a faked smile.

   "That is good to hear, son. What should we need to know about these things?" Tom asked.

   "Okay. First, these zombies will stop attacking during night because they couldn't see us. How I know? I've seen it with my own eyes when I ran to these building." Nathanael said.

   "Second, if someone was infected, their eyes turn into blurry aqua." Nathanael continued. "Sorry to interrupt. Speaking of infected, are anyone in our classmates are infected? Besides Lila and Sabrina, that is?" Marinette questioned.

   _Why is she so concern about her classmates? Oh, yeah. That's her natural personality. I can't change that. Unlike me, if I were in her position... hmm... I don't know, I never think about it. I know my friends can take care of themselves._ Andy thought.

   "Yes. Two of them, actually. Kim and Juleka. They got infected because to protect their lovers." Nathanael stated and continued, "I ran here actually with Nino and Alya but... we got separated from each other. I don't know where are they, right now."

   "Oh, I-I don't know what to say. I miss my friends and bestfriends." Marinette cried and wiped her tears away. "Is there another information about these zombies?" She asked.

   "Yeah. It took three minutes for someone to become 100% zombie. You can say your last word within three minutes if you have. Also, don't make any noise. That's all I know." Nathanael stated.

   "Where are your parents? And how do you know about these zombies?" Andy asked.

   "Answer for the first question is... is... they were infected." Nathanael tried to hold back his tears. "Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Sabine said, concerned. He gave an 'it's okay' look.

   "For your second question. I try to find this place all day long. I ran outside, knowing that my parents are already infected. The more I look at the zombies, the more things I notice about them." He confessed.

   "Oh. You're genius!" Andy whispered yelled. "Thanks. Lets just go to sleep." Nathanael said. Although, it was still early to sleep. They needed more energy for tomorrow. Nathanael hadn't tell the Dupain-Cheng about his plan, actually.

 

* * *

  

   Meanwhile, Adrien was successfully escaped from the mansion. How? He had his own way. You know, the mansion were full with mysteries and secrets. His father told him abut it. He thought it was useless but it became useful at the time like this.

   His shirt was full with blood because there were two and more zombies attacked  him. Luckily, the zombies were not too many in a place he went to.

   Adrien stopped at one of a building he ran to. He started to message Nino because he was worried about his bestfriend. He already tried to text Marinette but he remembered she ran away from home. Maybe she didn't have time to reply his text or she left it at home.

**Adrien: Hey, Nino. Where are you?**

**Nino: I'm at Notre Dame Cathedral, hiding with Alya. Is Marinette with you? Alya is worried about her. We got separated from Nathanael.**

**Adrien: Oh my gosh! You're alive! I'm sorry. Unfortunately, I'm not with her. As far as I know, she said she ran away from home.**

**Nino: Oh, that dudette. If you see her, bring her with you. Alya's order.**

**Adrien: Yeah, sure. If I go there, will it be save?**

**Nino: I don't know, man. Just stay where you are. If you have weapon, maybe you can go here.**

**Adrien: I have a gun.**

**Nino: Really, bro?! No freaking way! But please take my advice. It's for your safety.**

**Adrien: Thanks, dude. I've got to go.**

**Nino: Stay safe.**

**Adrien: Always.**

He started to sharpen his knives. So that the more sharpen the knife, the more easy the zombies to die.

   After he finished doing what he did, he started to think what he should do next. He was also thinking about a certain bluebell eyes woman who he started to develop a feeling with.

   He had to admit, killing the zombies were far too harder than fighting akumas. He missed being a superhero and also Plagg and Ladybug.

   When he lied on the floor, He looked at his left. There were two black hexagonal box. The box seemed familiar to him. He remembered on his first day starting a public school. There was a box like this too. Is it what he think is it is?

   "Plagg?" He wondered.

  

  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contain a lot of properties of these zombies. Sorry to ask but, what's the different between 'these' and 'this'?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it Plagg? Or another kwami or something else? What do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I use many of my imagination to create this chapter. So, I'm sorry in advance if my ideas doesn't make sense or maybe... Worst?

   Adrien quickly took the box in his hand. He slowly and carefully opened the box. Then, the box began to flash and he looked around to check whether there were bunco of zombies attack him or not. He didn't want the zombies to attack him at that moment. 

   Then, a black figure came out of its hiding. "Adrien? Kid?" It said. "Plagg? Thank goodness! What are you doing here?" Adrien whispered. "Long story. Did you happen to bring some Camembert for me?" Plagg asked.

   "You didn't change in three years." Adrien hummed. He felt glad he had a company and that was Plagg, his kwami. "Did you hear what I asked?" Plagg asked in annoyance.

   "Yes and no. I don't have them. They were at home. Moreover, they're useless. Why should I bring them? I will smell Camembert, that stingy cheese of yours. It's not like I know that you're going back to your miraculous holder." Adrien teased and laughed quietly.

   It was hard having a situation like this. Everything need to be quiet. "WHAT?! How dare you call my precious darling is useless. Thank goodness Master Fu already gave me cheese before I got stuck inside that box. If not, I'm starving."

   Adrien quickly covered Plagg's mouth. "Who is Master Fu?" Adrien asked. "Ask Tikki, I'm lazy to talk right now." Plagg answered. Adrien rolled his eyes and was going to ask who is this Tikki but was cut off by Plagg.

   "You should open the box. My bestfriend is in there." Plagg said. "Ugh... Okay?" Adrien answered in a lack of confidence. He never noticed Plagg's face expression was serious. He never noticed this side of him until now. "Are you going to open it or not?" Plagg asked.

   Adrien nodded and he started to open the other black hexagonal box that lied on the floor. The box began to flash just like when he opened the first one.

   The different was just the flash were colored in pink mixed with red.

 

* * *

 

 

   The creature began to float. "Who are you? You look just like Plagg. But with a red and polka dot in color... Oh gosh! Are you Ladybug's kwami?" Adrien asked in inquisitive.

   "Shh... calm down. Yes, I am. Do you happen to have cookies, Adrien? By the way, my name is Tikki." Tikki greeted. "How do you know my name? I'm sorry, I don't have cookies with me. I thought you like Camembert." Adrien took a quick glance at Plagg and saw him rolling his eyes.

   "No. That's Plagg. It's okay, though. I'm not that hungry. And I can't tell you how do I know your name. Sorry." Tikki smiled. She then, went to Plagg and having a conversation with him that was quiet enough for Adrien to hear.

   Adrien wondered how Tikki and Plagg ended up with him. "Hey, guys. How did you got here?" Adrien asked. "Master Fu said we need to go back to our miraculous holder because of situation right now." Tikki confessed.

   "I think something bad did happen." Plagg said. "When something bad happens to the Guardian, we will automatically got send back to our previous holder." Tikki continued.

    _Send back to their holder? Doesn't Tikki should end up with Ladybug?_ Adrien wondered. "Tikki, why are you here? You said, 'You got send back to your previous holder'. Why don't you be with Ladybug?" Adrien questioned.

   "You're a cat, aren't you?" Tikki laughed. Adrien chuckled a little. Then, she continued, "I couldn't sense her. If things like that happen, I will be send to her partner." Tikki sighed.

   "But I'm sure she's still alive, I can feel it. I just... couldn't... find her." Tikki tried to hold back her tears. Marinette was her favorite Ladybug. Although, she is clumsy but she had done a lot of good things to her.

   "It's okay, Tikki. Let it all out. I wonder who she is behind the mask." Adrien said that so maybe Tikki could drop a hint for him.

   "I guess... I will tell you who Ladybug is. In case something happen to her without me knowing. As long as you don't tell her that you know." Tikki stated. "Promise." Adrien answered and smiled. She started to whisper on Adrien's ear. When Tikki mentioned her name, Adrien couldn't help but his smile gotten wider.

   "Are you forget I am still exist here? Why actually is the problem that we got send back to you? I just realize... why are you not in your mansion?" Plagg asked innocently.

   "Way to ruin the conversation, Plagg. I actually don't know. Maybe because of these zombies that you got send back here. Or maybe Master Fu get infected. The household are infected. That's why I'm here." Adrien mentioned.

   "Oh. That is... ugh... never mind." Plagg answered, guilty. After that, Adrien just remembered something. "Oh. That is her secret mission! She is actually helping me out during the Evillustrator." Adrien whispered yelled.

   Tikki nodded and thought that both lovebirds were oblivious. She face palmed. "Took you long enough." Plagg said. Adrien just rolled his eyes.

   Besides bad luck, he actually had a lot of good luck. "I think I fall in love with her twice." Adrien smiled dreamily. Before Rikki could answer, they heard a zombies noises outside of the building. Adrien put his index finger to his lips telling them to stay quiet.

   "You love her? The real her?" Tikki started to say. He nodded. "Of course I am. Doesn't matter who's the girl under the mask. Moreover, I started to develop a feeling for her civilian-self. It makes me more in love with her." Adrien answered.

   "Marinette would be glad to hear that. You have no idea how head over heals is her in love with you. She started to fell guilt for having a feeling towards your other half, Chat Noir." Rikki stated.

   "She's in love with me?" Adrien asked. Tikki nodded. "Don't tell her who you are. She must think you just love her as Ladybug if you reveal yourself." Tikki warned.

   "Why would she think that?" Adrien wondered. "She told me many times that... if she reveal herself, your feeling towards her might change or you're not loving her anymore knowing that Ladybug is not as amazing as you thought behind the mask. She is just clumsy, plain, ol' Marinette. But I told her, she is more than that." Tikki sighed again.

   "I will never do that. I will still love her. It's actually same goes to me, though. I'm not who I am behind the mask. Lets just sleep. I'm getting tired because of these zombies." Adrien laughed a little.  _I wonder how is Mari doing, I kind of feel worry._ He thought.

   Tikki let out a small chuckled and pointed at Plagg who was having a deep slumber. "Looks like a certain black kwami is already tired." Adrien smiled at Plagg and started to lie down besides him along with Tikki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos because it does help inspired me to continue! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is crazy. So, do you like it? If so, left kudos and comments! :) I want to say good luck to those who have a big exam on Monday.


End file.
